un secreto revelado
by Serenity selene moon
Summary: Las sailor's tienen una vida normal, o al menos para algunas. Sin darse cuenta su princesa sufre por su pasado, una traición hace que vuelva hacer la misma. Su secreto lo revela asu más fiel amiga luna, quien solo se arrepiente de haberla jugado injustamente. Una nueva batalla los une, tambien atrae nuevos guerreros que despertaron. La otra mitad de serena vuelve.
1. Chapter 1: la infidelidad de darien

Capitulo 1: La infidelidad de Darien

En la casa Tsukino serena estaba Terminando su Tarea

\- uf ACABE espero Que a la maestra le guste - DIJO Feliz MIENTRAS Miraba su Tarea de literatura

\- bien hecho serena Ahora VAMOS Que Tengo hambre - Dijo Luna berrichuda

\- Luna esta bien Pero LUEGO VAS Y le das Darien la carta Que le escribi si - DIJO dulce mente serena y luna se ascendió Ambas bajaron a comer

* * *

 **Otro lugar es del Mundo**

UN JOVEN de cabellera dorada, de color celeste de ojis y piel blanca como la porcelana tocaba la guitarra acustica MIENTRAS Cantaba

Algo me dados Que Ya No Volverás  
Estoy seguro Que esta vez  
no habra marcha Atrás

Despues de todo un Fui Yo a decirte Que No  
Sabes Bien Que No Es Cierto  
estoy muriendo por dentro

Y Ahora Es Que Me Doy Cuenta  
Que Sin ti no soy nada  
He perdido las Fuerzas  
He perdido las ganas

un hombre de traje entro se paro a escucharlo sabia que el joven estaba triste. en todos lados del mundo el sol se nublo artemis sintio esto y se puso a investigar.

\- joven haroto ella pronto volvera se lo prometo - murmuro triste

Él intentado encontrarte  
En otras personalidades  
No Es Igual  
No es lo mismo  
Nos separa abismo de la ONU

Vuelve  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar

Sobra del tanto espacio  
Si no estas  
No paso Un Minuto Sin Pensar  
Sin ti la vida Lentamente Se me va

Algo me DADOS  
Ya no sirve de nada

* * *

 **en tokio**

luna se fue a entregar la carta de serena a darien. llego al departamento de este ultimo y se quedo en shok...

\- desgraciados, infelices como se atrebieron - murmuro con odio luna y se fue con tristesa y duda decirle a su dueña lo que vio o no, si le dice la lastimaria y le romperia el corazon pero si no le dices ella viviria en una mentira

* * *

 **en el departamento de darien**

\- ya basta rei! - grito molesto darien mientras se separaba de ella

\- pero darien que tiene ella que yo no tenga - dijo creidamente rei

\- mi corazon eso ella tiene mi corazon rei asi que largate y no vuelvas - dijo molesto darien rei se fue molesta

\- " _ahora que le digo a serena para no lastimarla y que no se pele con rei" -_ penso preocupado darien sin saber que una gata los habia visto besandose

* * *

 **en la casa tsukino**

luna estaba esperando a serena en su cuarto pues serena habia salido, luna caminaba como leon enjaulado, de pronto la puerta se habre y entra serena

\- serena tenemos que hablar - dijo nerviosa luna, serena trago en sego pues penso que la habia descubierto

\- que pasa luna - dijo nerviosa serena

\- darien te es infiel con rei serena - dijo asustada luna, pero serena se quedo en shok - serena - dijo asustada , vio que de los ojos de serena salian lagrimas

\- luna perdoname fui una tonta - dijo llorando serena mientras se tiraba a su cama

\- no serena no fue tu culpa - dijo tratando de consolarla luna pero serena no escuchaba

\- luna perdoname por no decirte la verdad - dijo llorando luna se quedo en shok

\- que verdad serena - dijo asustada

 _ **continuara...**_

 **espero que les guste es mi primera historia**


	2. una revelacion

**Los personajes no me pertenecen Pero si la historia, espero les guste Este Capitulo**

capitulo anterior

\- Que verdad serena - Dijo asustada luna

* * *

\- Luna Lo Que Pasa es que yo no vivo en Japon, no soy floja, ni torpe o Llorona, mejor DICHO no soy nada de como me conosces - Dijo Entre solloseos Serena

\- Pero Como? ¿Por Que No Lo dijistes los antes Serena? - Dijo sorprendida luna

\- Luna cuando era Pequeña todos se burlaban de mi, Por Eso Cambie mi imagen y le dije a mis Padres Que queria vivir en Japon, mis padres me mandaron con mi hermano a virvir con el - Dijo llorando serena, luna ESTABA en shok

\- Pero dime quien eres en verdad - Dijo en shok luna, Serena se levanto y saco Una guitarra acustica de Debajo de su cama

\- Escucha por favor luna - DIJO suplicante serena , empezo a Tocar

Yo era siempre la clase de chica  
Que ocultaba su Cara  
Con Tanto miedo de Decir al Mundo  
Lo Que Tengo Que Decir  
Pero tengo Este sueño  
Muy Dentro De Mi  
Tengo Que mostrarlo, Es El Momento  
Es justo Ahora  
Es justo Ahora

luna se sorprendio al escuchar le Recordo a la princesa de la luna Cuando Era Una niña y Cantaba, luna empezo a llorar no sabia Que Hacer Para Que serena no se sintiera culpable

CORO  
es verdad, esta soy yo  
Estoy exactamente Donde quiero estar  
Dejado Que la luz, brille sobre mi  
Ahora que Encontrado, La Que soy yo  
No hay ningún Modo de aguantarlo  
No más huida A Quien Quiero Ser  
Esta soy yo

\- perdoname Serena por Creer Que eres una tonta - murmuro arepentida

Tu Sabes Lo Que Se Siente  
Estar en la oscuridad  
Soñar con Una Vida  
Donde tú eres la estrella  
INCLUSO AUNQUE parezca  
Como Ello Este Una Mín Lejos  
Tengo Que Creer en Mí  
Este es el Único Camino.

\- Luna espero Que no se lo digas a nadie Sobre lo que te conte en especial a Sammy el No sabe nada el piensa que soy su hermana Que vino de la un internado Hace cuatro años - Dijo suplicante

\- esta bien serena - Dijo Luna seria

* * *

 **Otro lugar es del Mundo**

haroto estaba Sentado en un avion

\- joven Estamos pronto a Llegar a Nuestro destino - Dijo un hombre de traje

\- Gracias Osaka espero Que Puedas Estar con tu Familia En Este Tiempo - Dijo serio haroto LUEGO Voltio a Otro Lado - Tu Que crees LUMINOR, estara Feliz De Verme - Dijo con una Sonrisa burlona

\- Que si claro, Como No va Estar Feliz Si le vas a aruinar Todo Lo Que Hizo en estos años - Dijo sarcastico luminor era quien Fenix ONU

\- Si jajaja pues espero Que No Me golpe - Dijo gracioso haroto

\- Joven Me retiro - Dijo serio Osaka

-esta bien Osaka - Dijo con una Sonrisa haroto, y el señor Osaka se fue , haroto Saco Una foto de su bolsillo - princesa pronto volveremos a Estar juntos de Nuevo - Dijo nostalgico MIENTRAS miraba la Foto Donde ESTABA EL de nueve años y de Una Niña de La Misma Edad y Mismo color de piel y de cabello Pero de ojos Azul Mar

\- Tranquilo Esta Vez nada podra separarlos - Dijo serio Luminar

\- lo se - Dijo con una Sonrisa tranquila

* * *

 **en el templo Hikawa**

Pasado habian dos Dias Desde Que luna le conto una serena Sobre la infidelidad de Darien, Artemis Mando a Llamar a todos para Hablar.

\- Me temo Que caos a Vuelto - Dijo serio todos se sorprendieron Menos Serena

\- Por Que dices ESO Artemis - Dijo con molestia serena, todos la miraron

\- Por Que el sol se nublo y dejo de brillar Serena - Dijo molesto

\- PUEDE QUE SEA Que El Príncipe del Sol Este deprimido Artemis - Dijo molesta Serena Todos Se sorprendieron y Serena se tapo la boca

\- dijistes que - artermis DIJO Sorprendido

\- yo nada - Dijo Serena nerviosa - mierda no dibi decir eso - murmuro molesta

\- Artemis es Cierto Que Hay Un principe del Sol? - Pregunto dudosa amy y Artemis voltea para Verla

\- si el principe Faetón, príncipe del sol reino del milenio dorado - Dijo serio Artemis, Todos Menos Serena se sorprendieron - Pero Como sabias de ESO Serena - Sorprendido DIJO

\- pues si habia un Principe de la tierra debia haber un Principe del sol - DIJO Como sin nada Serena - Pero si es tan estupito y patan Como el principe de la tierra Mejor Que no despierte Por Que Ya Es Suficiente con endimion - Dijo molesta Todos Se sorprendieron - " _AUNQUE se que el no es asi Pero Debo dicimular" -_ Penso, se para y se fue sin decir nada

 **continuara...**

 **espero que les alla gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3: un rompimiento y un regreso

**perdon por la demora se que en mi otra historia publique mas capitulos, pero es que me llego la inspiracion y no me contuve, pero hoy si es el dia donde todo se revela jajaa**

* * *

 **capitulo anterior**

habian Pasado dos Dias Desde Que luna le conto una serena Sobre la infidelidad de Darien, Artemis Mando a Llamar a todos para Hablar.

\- Me temo Que caos a Vuelto - Dijo serio todos se sorprendieron Menos Serena

\- Por Que dices ESO Artemis - Dijo con molestia serena, todos la miraron

\- Por Que el sol se nublo y dejo de brillar Serena - Dijo molesto

\- PUEDE QUE SEA Que El Príncipe del Sol Este deprimido Artemis - Dijo molesta Serena Todos Se sorprendieron y Serena se tapo la boca

\- dijistes que - artermis DIJO Sorprendido

\- yo nada - Dijo Serena nerviosa - mierda no dibi decir eso - murmuro molesta

\- Artemis es Cierto Que Hay Un principe del Sol? - Pregunto dudosa amy y Artemis voltea para Verla

\- si el principe Faetón, príncipe del sol reino del milenio dorado - Dijo serio Artemis, Todos Menos Serena se sorprendieron - Pero Como sabias de ESO Serena - Sorprendido DIJO

\- pues si habia un Principe de la tierra debia haber un Principe del sol - DIJO Como sin nada Serena - Pero si es tan estupito y patan Como el principe de la tierra Mejor Que no despierte Por Que Ya Es Suficiente con endimion - Dijo molesta Todos Se sorprendieron - " _AUNQUE se que el no es asi Pero Debo dicimular" -_ Penso, se para y se fue sin decir nada

* * *

todos se sorprendieron por el comentario de serena

\- serena por que dices esa cosas de mi - dijo ofendido darien

\- oh! claro don perfecto se ofendio - dijo sarcastica serena - cuando deferia ser yo la ofendida por ver que mi ex se besaba con una de mis guardianas - dijo molesta. darien se sorprendio penso que nunca sabria

\- pero serena dejame explicarte - dijo desesperado darien

\- serena darien y yo nos amamos y no puedes evitarlo - dijo molesta rei _"ahora darien sera mio" -_ penso malevolamente

\- quedatelo pues yo nunca lo ame - dijo molesta y sefue dejando a todas sorprendidos y un darien con el corazon roto

 **POV DARIEN**

nunca crei que serena me dejara de amary todo por culpa de rei pero yo tambien tuve la culpa debi contarselo y no lo hize yo la amo pero ella no.

\- darien es verdad lo que dijo rei - dijo en shok lita, y entiendo y quiero responder pero no me salen palabras solo negue con la cabeza - darien tu amas a serena - me pregunto preocupada, alse mi cabeza

\- si lita pero ella no me ama - dije aguantandome mis lagrimas no podia mi princesa no me ama por que que hice mal

\- darien conquistala y para eso estoy yo la diosa del amor! - grito exaltada mina, yo la mire raro no sabia como conquistarla

\- mina yo no se como conquistarla - dije avergonsado

\- pero primero que paso darien - dijo confundida amy. como explicarles que rei me beso pero lo raro es que serena nunca fue a mi departamento

\- rei me beso a la fuerza - dije con molestia y todas se sorprendieron

\- no lo voy a negar bese a darien y que a el le gusto no es asi - dijo engreidamente

\- claro que no rei! - grite molesto y me fui no lo puedo creer ella arruina lo mejor de mi vida y dice otra cosa.

caminaba mirando, cuando vi a serena entrar al parque, la segui queria ver con quien me reemplazaba. lleguo hasta una fuente me acerque cuidadosamente para que no se diera cuenta

\- que hize mal se que menti pero nunca crei que hasta en tokio el deprecio y el desamor llegaria - dijo llorando, que quiso decir con eso acaso la serena que conosco es una farsa - cre que encontraria el amor aunque debi suponer una rara como yo nunca lo encontraria y ahora en vez de tener amor solo tengo desamor, el hombre que me enamoro nunca me amo - dijo entre solloseos, mi amor mi dulce princesa debi suponer yo lo sabia el amor no existe para mi - dijo triste y se fue no pude detenerla no quise no se tal vez era lo mejor.

volvi a mi departamento eestaba frio y con soledad. entre a mi cuarto y me eche sin darme cuenta

\- au! eso duele pesas - escuche una voz chillina me levante apresurado

\- quien eres?! - grite desesperado

\- acaso no me recuerdas papa soy yo tu princesita - escuche, mire a la cama y via a una jovencita de quince años de cabellos rosas y ojos rojos era mi niña mi rinni

\- jajaja sere aplastada - escuche. mire a rini confundido

\- tranquilo es mi hermanita kari es una bebe de solo diez meses no hace nada malo - dijo despreocupada yo solo sonrei iba a tener otra hija con mi serena, mire a la bebe y tenia los cabellos marrones y ojos de color miel - aun no - murmuro rini pensaba que no la escuchaba

\- bueno que hacen dos bellas niñas solas ah - dijo gracioso, rinni es y siempre sera una alegria mas en mi vida un motivo mas para vivir

\- bueno darien quiero que puedas demostrar tu amor a mi madre asi que mejor ponte las pilas por que como castigo dormiras en el sofa hasta que nos vallamos yo y kari - dijo triunfante rinni, me voy a morir con mis dos niñas hermosas igual a su madre

\- esta bien pero aun es de dia - dije aguantandome la risa mi a mi pequeña rini desconsertada

\- entonces vamos a ver a mi madre - dijo contenta

\- que! - grite sorprendido

 **continuara...**

 **jajja que planeara la pequeña rini aunque pequeña ya no es jajaj.**

 **perdon por el retraso pero estuve un poco desesperada con trabajos y no me venian ideas con esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4: la travesura de rinni

**este capitulo lo estoy haciendo el mimo dia que el anterior haci que no se quejen mi lectoras solo me pongo al corriente con esta historia**

* * *

 **capitulo anterior**

\- bueno darien quiero que puedas demostrar tu amor a mi madre asi que mejor ponte las pilas por que como castigo dormiras en el sofa hasta que nos vallamos yo y kari - dijo triunfante rinni, me voy a morir con mis dos niñas hermosas igual a su madre

\- esta bien pero aun es de dia - dije aguantandome la risa mi a mi pequeña rini desconsertada

\- entonces vamos a ver a mi madre - dijo contenta

\- que! - grite sorprendido

* * *

 **en la casa tsukino**

serena estaba en su cuarto llorando en su cama. cuando una jovencita de trece años salta sobre ella

\- oye que te pasa - grito molesta

\- tonta no ves que esa sailor quiere quitarte a tu hombre - grito molesta, serena se voltio y la jovencita callo - auch eso dolio - se quejo y serena se sorprendio

\- quien eres - dijo sorprendida

\- eso no importa ahora - dijo molesta de pronto se escucha que alguien toca un uquelele ella sale y se sorprende

* * *

 **con darien y rini**

dejaron a la bebe en casa de una vecina y darien fue arrastrado por su hija mayor, llegaron a la casa tsukino

\- que hacemos aqui rini - dijo sorprendido

\- que mas le vas a cantar y yo solo voy a tocar entendido y nada de verguenza - dijo seria y el trago grueso - empezemos - dijo feliz

Amarte como te amo es complicado

Pensar como te pienso es un pecado

Mirar como te miro está prohibido

Tocarte como quiero es un delito

serena salio y lo miro sorprendida pues era la primera vez que el hacia algo haci, al escuchar la palabras se sonrojo fuertemente. darien abrio los ojos y la vio sus cara sonroja al verla le dio mas animos y siguio

Ya no sé qué hacer

Para que estés bien

Si apagar el sol

Para encender tu amanecer

serena voltio y vio que la jovencita desaparecio pero ahora eso no importaba y sigui escuchando

Falar en portugués

Aprender a hablar francés

O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

darien la miraba sus miradas chocaron y sonrieron felices, todos los tsukino se acercaron al balcon de serena y se sorprendieron

-kenji tu nunca me hisistes una serenata - dijo molesta

\- pero no es mi culpa - dijo resentido

los vecinos empezaron a salir y a murmurar "esta loco" " que tierno" o por que nunca me hisites eso"

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Y regalarte mis mañanas

Cantar para calmar tus miedos

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Llenarte con mi amor el alma

Llevarte a conocer el cielo

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yeah

Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría

Hasta mi religión la cambiaría

Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría

Pero tú no me das ni las noticias

Y ya no sé qué hacer

Para que estés bien

Si apagar el sol

Para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués

Aprender a hablar francés

O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Y regalarte mis mañanas

Cantar para calmar tus miedos

Quiero que no te falte nada

serena entro sin que nadie se diera cuenta bajo para ir por agua

Royce

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Llenarte con mi amor el alma

Sólo quiero darte un beso

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Llevarte a conocer el cielo

Sólo quiero darte un beso

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero

Eh eh eh

Yo sólo quiero darte

Quiero que no te falte nada

\- SERENA TSUKINO TE AMO MI PRINCESA HERMOSA! - grito feliz y de pronto le callo agua helada

\- idiota largate si crees que con eso piensas que regresamos! - grito molesta

\- pero serena yo no hice nada dejame te explico como paso - dijo suplicante

 **POV RINNI**

jajaja mi padre se vino todo mojado no pare de reir se lo merecia por ocultar las cosas mi plan era que se sdejara llevar no que mi madre lo perdonara

\- rini deja de reirte y ve por tu hermanita que esta con la vecina- dijo molesto, y como no si lo hicieron paleta yo solo me fui sin decir nada mas que unas carcajadas kajajja

fui por kary y la vecina me abrio

\- pequeña imagino que vienes por tu hermanita verdad - dijo dulcemente una viejita yo solo ascendi, entro y regreso con mi hermanira - toma nena aqui esta la pequeña - dijo yo solo carge a mi hermanita

entre al departamento y vi a darien ya cabiado pensantivo

\- espero que con esto aprendas a no ocultar algo mas a mama papa - dije mientras arquiaba una ceja el me miro

\- rinni dime tu sabes si tu madre me oculta algo - dijo preocupado, como decirle sin lastimarlo

\- darien serena sufrio mucho cuando era niña de eso si te puedo contar pero mas no ya que eela debe contarte yo no pues no soy la indicada - dije seria el me miro

\- solo dime unas cosas sobre ella yo entendere - dijo triste lo se el sufre pero era lo mejor

\- no puedo darien solo te digo que en una relacion son dos los que se demuestran su amor no solo uno - dije seria perdon padre. me fui a dormir una siesta junto con mi hermanita

 **continuara...**

 **perdon la demora se que me demore en actualizar espero les guste estos dos capitulos nuevos**

 **nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5: recuerdos y un ¿adios serena?

**los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia**

 **capitulo anterior**

\- no puedo darien solo te digo que en una relacion son dos los que se demuestran su amor no solo uno - dije seria perdon padre. me fui a dormir una siesta junto con mi hermanita

* * *

 **en la casa tsukino**

despues de la serenata que darien le dia a serena y el se fuera. ella salio corriendo de su casa sin un rumbo fijo, cuando llego al parque se sento en la fuente aquella que estuvo en sus penas y frustraciones de la vida desde que llego a japon

\- por que me hace sufrir tanto por que? ¿que hice para merecer esto? - dijo llorando cerro los ojos recordando el dia en que se conocio con darien

flash

serena salia de la joyeria osa.p muy triste, sabia que con lo que kenji le daba de mesada no le alcansaria, ademas de recordar la promesa que se hizo hace ya un año, ademas recordo que no habia estudia aunque no lo necesitaba tuvo que haberlo hecho ya que llegando ikuko la recliminaria por esa nota

\- si tan solo hubiera estudiado un poco - dijo triste mientras miraba su examen, lo miro y mientras lo hacia bolita - bah que se lo lleve el viento - dijo (creo que ya saben lo tonos asi que no los escribire)

\- oye cabeza de chorlito fijate- dijo serena voltea

-disculpame - dijo educamente ya que sus padres la habian educado haci

\- treinta puntos - dijo y serena empezo a gritar ya que era muy vergonsoso que los demas se dieran cuenta de tal horrenda nota pues si alguien se enteraba de quien era ella dejaria en verguenza a su familia - me parece que deberias estudiar mas cabeza hueca - dijo

\- no te metas en lo que no te importa - dijo y le saco la lengua ella no era asi y se puso a caminar - quien se cree ese tonto - dijo mientras caminaba de pronto voltea y lo mira - que tipo mas raro - dijo las personas sola caminaban sin saber que ella pensaba mientras caminaba " _es el, si es el estoy segura al fin lo encontre solo tengo que esperar la hora de actuar y vencer"_ penso seriamente serena

fin flash

\- fue tan hermoso ese dia cuando te vi por primera vez - dijo llorando - mi principe si tan solo te e hubiera hecho caso cuando me dijistes que no me ilucionara con el - murmuro triste

flash

habia pasado ya una semana desde que ann y alan se habian ido, serena estaba en su cuarto conversando por video llamada, luna se habia ido a pasar el dia con artemis , con quien hablaba era un hombre muy guapo de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes con piel blanca como la porcelana

\- sere no te iluciones recuerda que no te puedes enamorar de el, sabes que por ser diferentes somos despreciados - dijo con molestia

\- lo se, se que todos nos trataron mal por ser diferentes pero se que puedo hacer que me ame y luego contarle la verdad y asi no me rechaze - dije suplicante

\- si tu lo dices despues no estes sufriendo pero te recuerdo que no sigas por mucho tiempo con la farsa entendio - dijo molesto serena solo ascintio - odio ser el mal pero debes entender que para nosotros el amor no existe - dijo consolandola

fin flash

\- cuanto me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso, debi decir adios a todos en tokio - dijo deprimida de pronto su telefono suena y contesta - hola - dijo dudosa

\- sere estoy en sapporo estare unas semanas - dijo seguro - siguieres puedes venir como relajarte - dijo tiernamente

\- esta bien, estare alla cuanto antes - dijo dulcemente

\- te esperare mi princesa

 **en otro lugar del universo**

\- al fin me vendare princesa serena, no tendre piedad ante tus ruegos - dijo malefico - jajajaja cuando caigas te convertire en mi reina jajaja - malevolo

mientras miraba una foto de niña de once años de cabellos dorados, ojos azul mar y piel blanca como porcelana. sin darse cuenta que era vigilado por alguien.

\- pronto la tiera sere mia por siempre jajaja - dijo

 **en tokio**

dos chicas estaban en la universidad , cerca de ellas estaban darien y andrew coversando y ellas escuchanban

una castaña y ojos de color mostaza y una peli anaranja de ojos verdes claros

\- videl por que no nos acercamos - murmuro la peli anaranjada mientras comia una ensalada

\- por que sereia sospechoso y silencio si - dijo seria la castaña, la peli anaranjada solo ascendio

\- _darien estas seguro -_ dijo dudoso andrew y ambas prestan mas atencion

 _\- si andrew, nada ni nadie me detendra - dijo seguro ambas se miraron preocupadas_

 _\- esta bien pero no estas nervioso - dijo serio_

 _\- no andrew la amo y pienso decirle la verdad - dijo seguro ambas solo abrieron grande los ojos_

\- tu que crees videl - dijo en shok la peri anaranjada mientras miraba a la castaña

\- no lo se, pero sere debe enterarse de esto ahora - dijo en shok la castaña sin dejar de mirar a los dos chicos

 **en los tsukino**

luna miraba confundida a su dueña como empacaba sus cosas en una maleta

\- sere a donde vas con esa maleta - pregunto confundida

\- de viaje luna - dijo fastidiada - y no puedes venir conmigo este es para relajarme y pensar sobre lo que paso en estos dias - dijo molesta luna solo agacho la cabeza - ikuko ya sabe que me voy se lo dira a kenji y a sammy pero a sammy le dira que me fui de campamento con molly - dijo seria y luna solo escuchaba - volvere en unas semanas pero llamare para contarte cosas y me puedas decir como esta la relacion de darien y rei - dijo " perdon por no decirte amiga mia pero es lo mejor para mi y para ti" - penso triste serena

\- "por que siento que este no es un hasta pronto sino un adios definitivo serena" - penso triste luna luna fue cargada por serena y ambas bajaron los esposos tsukino la miraron con tristeza, serena le entrego a luna a ikuko

\- bueno adios familia nos veremos pronto - dijo con tristeza y salio "adios amiga mia mi fiel amigo adios" - penso triste mientras una lagrima corria por su rostro

 **continuara...**

 **sperdon por la tardanza pero tuve unos dias complicadisimos y no tuve mucho tiempo de publicarlo espero les guste este capitulo**

 **nos leemos pronto mis queridas lectoras**

 **con cariño serenity selene moon**


	6. Chapter 6: reencuentros

serena estaba ya en el tren se recuesta con mientras mira por la ventana triste y empiezo a recordar

flash

dos niños lloraban abrazados

\- te extrañare sere -dijo llorando un niño de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes con piel blanca como porcelana mientras se separaba de la niña

\- yo tambien te extrañare - dijo la niña de cabellos dorados y ojos azul mar con piel blanca como porcelana

\- niños ya es hora - dijo una mujer de cabellos marrones y rubio cenizo y ojos color azules ambos niños ascendieron

\- sere quiero darte algo - dijo mientras saca de su bolsillo una cadenita con un dije en forma de sol con pequeñas piedras de color celeste ( no conosco muchas gemas) - quiero que la tengas como un recuerdo y me prometas que cuando nos volvamos a juntar me lo de volveras - dijo triste el niño

\- haro pero es algo que lo tienes desde que nacistes - dijo con tristeza y el niño nego con la cabeza - entonces quiero que tu tengas la mia y cuando nos volvamos a ver nos la devolveremos - dijo triste mientras le entragaba su cadenita con un dije en forma de media luna con pequeñas piedras de zafiros y se la dio

fin flash

\- me dolio cuando nos separaron y al fin despues de tanto tiempo no volvemos a ver - murmuro triste

 **en tokio**

todos estaban reunidos en el departamento de darien (menos serena) luna les havia contado que serena se habia ido de "campamento" con molly

\- ose serena se fue y no se despidio - dijo fastidiada mina y luna solo ascendio triste - ow eso es ipocresia - dijo creidamente

\- serena esta aturdida con los ultimos acontecimientos de estos dias ella ya no pudo mina entiendala chicas - dijo suplicante luna darien solo se entristecio

\- luna y serena no te dijo a donde iba? - dijo artemis, luna solo nego

\- bueno dejemos la tristeza y hablemos del concierto que habra en sapporo mañana - dijo feliz rei todos la miraron

\- es cierto tenemos que salir esta noche para poder llegar - dijo contenta mina

\- bueno tal vez, pero tienen boletos para el concierto chicas - dijo duda amy

\- si amy ya tenemos todo solo falta que lleguemos - dijo relaja mina

\- entonces alistemos nuestras cosas - dijo feliz lita y haci todas se fueron a sus casas, luna se fue con mina y artemis darien se quedo pensativo

\- ya lleguamos darien! - grito rini mientras entraba con su hermanita en brazos a la sala, cuando vio a darien - ow que paso darien - dijo sorprendida

\- serena se fue y no se donde esta - dijo deprimido - y yo que queria pasar el dia con ella - dijo

\- para que le digas que no sea demostrativa contigo, que no te bese en publico, que no te abrace, para eso la quieres para sentirte querido o para hacer a serena tu perrito faldero - dijo molesta y darien se sorprendio

\- rini yo amo a serena, no se por que penso que la engañe con rei - dijo

\- tal vez por que ella penso que estabas con ella por obligacion y eso penso por tu comportamiento frio y distante de siempre -. dijo molesta rini

\- pero es que no se como demostrar mi amor asi ella rini no es por que no la ame sino por que nunca eh demostrado mi cariño y si tuviera otra oportunidad no la desecharia - dijo triste y suplicante darien

\- tengo boletos para ir al sapporo - dijo timidamente rini, darien la vio - asi te distraes y dejas de pensar un rato en como arruinastes el amor de mi madre - dijo con los cachetes inflados

\- esta bien, me sera util para hacer algo que tengo planeado - dijo animado

 **sapporo**

serena habia llegado durante la noche a sapporo , ya estaba instalada

\- y que tal el tu cuarto sere - dijo con una sonrisa un joven

\- haroto es hermosa - dijo feliz mientras miraba el cuarto las paredes blancas la cama dorada y sabanas blancas una mesa de noche del mismo color un balcon tapado con cortinas blancas un baño privado y un armario, una televicion pantalla plana un escritorio de color blanco.

\- bueno sere solo estaremos unas semanas asi que no te iluciones mucho si - dijo dulcemente y ella asciende - bueno te dejo para que descanse o comas algo ya mañana desenpacas tus cosas - dijo mientras se iba, serena solo asciende

\- nunca pense que volveria a ver a mi principe - murmuro con nostalgia

 **POV HAROTO**

al fin sere y yo nos volvimos a encontrar despues de cuatro años de estar separados pense que ya no seriamos tan unidos como antes pero me equivoque.

jajaja perdon por no presentarme soy haroto tsukino tengo 16 años, soy musico un cantante, modelo, actor, patinador, ect, todo en mi es espectaculo hace años tuve una compañera la cual renuncio, mi padres paolo tsukino y brillit bongua de tsukino, bueno soy adoptado lo descubri cuando tenia once años, mis padres me abandonaron con dos meses de vida. les contare un poco de mi

color favorito: cielo

materia favorita: deporte, musica

materia odiada: danza

comida favorita: postres

comida odiada: alverjas y frijoles

sueño: ser feliz y encontrar el amor

si se que le dije a sere que el amor no existe pero se que en el mundo hay alguien quien me puede amar., aunque sere no lo sabe yo amo a una mujer, pero ella desaparecio hace doce años cuando su familia sufrio un accidente automovilistico.

aun recuerdo su hermoso cabello color negro y esos ojos azul zafiros que me echizaron y su dulce voz aun hace eco en mi mente cada vez que la pienso, cada dia in ella es una tortura para mi aun te recuerdo mi hermosa tulipan azul.

se que algun dia la encontrare y le dire mi gran amor por ella, aquel amor que desde niños, y podremos cumplir la promesa que nos hisimos la cual se que la lleva siempre en su cuello.

antes de irse de viaje con su familia le di una anillo y una cadena de oro para que lo llebara siempre en su cuello como un collar, aquel anillo tenia un hermoso zafiro en forma de flor y con oro blanco **(igual que el de serena pero con una flor en zafiro)** se que con ello ella me recuerda aunque tal vez no la vuelva a ver nunca mas mi amor por ella siempre vivira.

 **continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7: revelando un secreto

**POV SAMMY**

se que mi familia oculta algo pero tambien se que nunca me lo diran y en ese secreto mi hermana esta involucrada.

varias noches la escuche llorar en el sotano, se que nunca me dira su pena y por que llora cada noche, ella cambio mucho en solo un mes, cuando llego parecia mayor , aun recuerdo cuando fuimos al crow la primera vez

Flash

Estabamos de camino al crow's cuando de pronto mi hermana para de caminar y tambien pare de caminar y mire donde ella veia, vi que veia a una pareja con dos niños iguales mi hermana solo se entristecía a vet aquella familia yo agarré su mano y jale de ella para poder seguir caminando

-sere por que llorabas cuando veia a esa familia? - pregunte inocente

\- oh, sammy es muy dificil de explicar esto, solo te digo que nunca olvides que las personas tienen secretos oscuros si - dijo triste y dulcemente a la vez, yo solo ascendí y seguimos nuestro camino al crow's

Fin flash

Nunca supe por que me dijo eso, pero se que pronto ella ne dira el significado de sus dulces palabras.

Cuando regrese mi madre dijo que serena se habia ido de campamento con unas amigas y que tal vez regresaria en unos meses, yo me sorprendi mucho pues, no vería a mi hermana durante meses.

* * *

 **POV LUNA**

cuando llegué a casa vi a sammy llorar me acerque a el, el me empezo a acariciar

\- oh luna que voy hacer sin mi hermana - dijo llorando yo solo me recoste a su lado - otra vez nos separamos - dijo, yo solo levante la vista el estaba exagerando pero tambien se que la quiere mucho - no creo poder soportar no verla durante meses - dijo, yo solo me sorprendi sere a se habia ido y no pensab volver pronto.

Me pare y me fui de la casa, tal vez aun podria alcanzarla y irme con ella, me pare en una esquina y mire que no pasara nadie pero senti que me cargaban

\- tranquila luna soy molly - dijo dulcemente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza - sere me llamo y dijo que te contará la verdad - dijo, yo solo la mire con miedo que quiso decir con la verdad

* * *

 **POV MOLLY**

pasaba por la casa tsukino cuando vi a luna carrer, la segui y vi que se detenia en una esquina, me acerque y la carge y senti que se tenso

\- tranquila luna soy molly - dije dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza - sere me llamo y dijo que te contará la verdad - dije,

Serena me habia llamado diciendo que se iba a ver con haroto y que le dijiera a luna su historia, pero cuando fui a ver a luna ikuki me dijo que habia salido yo solo dije que volveria despues.

Empecé a caminar hacia el departamento que tenia con serena y otras dos amigas mas, que eran como hermanas pequeñas.

\- luna serena me dijo que ya conocias una parte de su vida - dije seria, estamos en el ascensor luna solo maullo - luna tranquila se qie puedes hablar - dije arrogantemente - imagino que estas sorprendida lo entiendo yo al principio me sorprendí pero asimilé las cosas - dije seria

\- molly si sabias por que no nos dijistes nada cuando te enterastes - dijo preocupada, que le podia decir yo lo sabia desde un comienzo por esa razon yo no ya no hablaba con serena

\- luna te contare todo en cuanto lleguemos si - dije seria, esto se lo deberia decir serena pero ella tenia miedo lo se

* * *

 **POV RINI**

estaba hablando con serena por teléfono

\- rini segura que tu y tu hermanita no quieren quedarse conmigo, sebes que haroto no le importa tenerte el te quiere mucho y lo sabes - dijo preocupada y maternal

\- si serena estoy segura, ademas es lo mejor, yo y kari estaremos bien no te preocupes y no le digas nada a haroto por que sino hace una locura jaja - dije con molestia y burlona a la vez

\- esta bien pero si tienes problemas me llamas si - dijo severa, jajaja se parece tanto a mi mamá aunque lo es ya se comporta como ella

\- claro serena, sino como sabre que estas bien - dije feliz, me encanta hablar con la verdadera serena y no con la falsa serena - serena descansa si mañana hablamos si - dije,

\- esta bien - dijo en un puchero triste, rode los ojos siempre era lo mismo, algo quiere lo se - rini dejane hablar solo un ratito con tu hermanita si - dijo en un puchero

\- esta bien pero no te demores si - dije burlona y severa

\- esta bien! - grito feliz mi adorada madre, escuche que la puerta de la enteada se abria

\- kari mami quiere hablar contigo - dije apresuradamente a mi hermanita que estaba jugando en la cama con unos juguetes que habiamos traido del futuro

\- chi mami! - grito feliz y le pase el teléfono - mami duando venes - dijo triste, ella podia ya hablar casi claramente pero cuando se trataba de mama ella siempre se pone asi

Yo sali tenia que entretener a darien pues el se había ido a pedir permiso y sacar lo boletos para el tren, ya teníamos listo las maletas solo faltaba ir a la estacion y partir a sapporo. Cuando vi a mi padre estaba todo deprimido

\- hola darien - dije educadamente, el me mito raro - te recuerdo que tambien soy tu hija darien - dije molesta se que me parezco a mi madre pero tambien me parezco a el no solo a serena

\- perdon rini solo que no me acostumbró a verte tan educada cuando solo hace unos meses era una niña malcriada - dijo dulcemente, ya me dolio lo que dijo pero era cierto y era culpa de mi madre ella nos consciente mucho pues somos diferentes y mi madre no quiso y quiere que nos sintiéramos excluidos como ella lo fue.

\- esta bien, solo que no me acostumbró a ver que nose no estes con mamá, papá entiendeme se me hace raro - dije nerviosa y seria, el solo ascendió

* * *

 **POV REI**

al fin serena se a ido, y se gano el desprecio de las chicas!, que ma podia pedir, - bueno que darien me ame - pero ba! Tengo tiempo para conquistarlo.

Pronto lo se darien me amara, de eso estoy segura, ademas yo soy mucho mas linda que serena y tambien mucho mas inteligente que ella.

Darien caera a mis pies pronto y sere yo la teina de la tierra.

Neo reina rei! Si fantastico, suena increíble, claro que no pienso tener hijo pues arruinaría mi hemosa figura y no, no pienso perderla me costo mucho tenerla y no pienso perderla por un mocoso asqueroso.

\- rei barre las escaleras del templo! - grito mi abuelo, algun dia me las pagara yo la gran rei hino futura reina de la tierra barriendo unas escaleras que vergüenza

* * *

 **POV LUNA**

entramos en un departamento estaba bien decorado era elegante. Molly me llevo a un cuarto de color azul brillante con estrellas en el techo y paredes, la cama tenía sabanas del mismo color pero con almuadas blancas, en la pare de la cama habia fotos.

En una foto habia cuatro niñas y un niño. Una niña tenia la piel blanca como porcelana e igual el niño ambos de cabellos rubios dorados pero sus ojos eran diferente la niña los tenia azul mar y el niño celestes, tambia habia una niña lacia de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos mostasas, otra de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes claros

\- veo que te intriga mucho esa foto luna - dijo ¿burlona? No lo se - bueno la peliroja soy yo, la castaña se llama videl, la pelo anaranjado se llama akane el niño se llama haroto y la niña rubia es serena - dijo con una sonrisa, cuando escuche el nombre de serena me sorprendi serena nos mintio no era quien decia ni su apariencia era la verdadera

\- por que me dices esto molly? - dije triste y en shok

\- por que serena me lo dijo que lo hiciera ya que no queria mentirte mas gue por eso luna - dijo dulcemente

\- serena era feliz antes de que yo llegara molly? - dije triste mientras la miraba

\- no tanto luna, ella sufrio mucho antes de que tu llegaras a su vida pero tambien era feliz - dijo con una sontisa triste, yo solo baje la cabeza

\- por que nunca nos dijo la verdad molly? - dije triste, serena seguro no confiaba en mi

\- luna, como te dije serena sufrio mucho y por ello tuvo miedo a volver a ser rechazada por la gente a su alrededor - dijo tristemente

\- entiendo molly - dije pues fue lo unico que podia decir

 **continuara...**

 **Espero les alla gustado este capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8: conociendo un poco mas

**en un orfanato**

cuatro chicas se preparaban para dormir, llevaban sus pijamas puestas.

\- kohana, cuentanos de nuevo ese sueño si - dijo suplicante una joven de tan solo 16 años de edad de cabellos marrones y ojos color anaranjados

\- bueno es solo un sueño mas - dijo con tristeza la nombrada, era de cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiros

\- no es cierto kohana, tal vez tus sueños sean reales y en verdad tu príncipe te busca - dijo ilusionada una rubia cenizo de ojos verdes de tan solo 14

\- no lo creo sheyla - dijo desilusionada kohana, de pronto la puerta del cuerto se abre

\- señoritas a dormir - dijo la directora del orfanato

\- si directora - dijieron las cuatro chicas., y se fueron a dormir

* * *

 **en sapporo**

en la estacion de tren en sapporo, se encontraban darien, rini y la bebe

\- estas segura de esto rinni - dijo dudoso darien

\- si darien, estoy segura adenas te servira para que te relajes - dijo rini

\- ambe - chillo la bebé

\- veo que ya le dio hambre, mejor vamos a comer - diho darien mientras buscaba un taxi

"Si tan solo supieras la verdad darien" - penso con tristeza rini

* * *

 **horas antes en tokio**

amy, rei, lita y mina estaban de compras, cuando de pronto vieron a molly con luna en los brazos

\- chicas no se les hace raro esto - dijo mina

\- bueno tal vez - dijo amy

Las chicas se acercaron a molly

\- hola molly - dijo alegre mina. Molly las miro seriamente, no le gustaba para nada que ellas estuvieran hay

\- hola chicas - dijo cortes, serena le habia contado lo sucedido con rei y darien, ya se imaginaba que las demas estarian de acuerdo que rei y darien estuvieran juntos.

\- molly que haces por aqui - dijo amy

\- vine a comprar unos encargos de serena - dijo, en cierta parte era verdad, serena le habia mandado que comprar comida para luna y artemis, ademas de rosas azules para su cuarto - bueno me tengo ir adios - dijo y se fue, luna la miro extraño pero no dijo nada sabia que apenas la estaba conociendo.

* * *

 **con las chicas**

\- chicas no notaron algo raro en molly

\- si, tienes razón amy - dijo lita

\- pero parecia nerviosa - dijo rei

\- bueno chicas vamos a seguir de compras! - grito alegre mina

 **con molly**

molly caminaba apresurada por las calles de tokio, con luna en brazos

\- molly que pasa - dijo preocupada luna, molly cansada se habia detenido en una esquina a respirar

\- luna, ellas no deben saber nada del secreto de serena - dijo agitada

\- pero por que no se pueden enterar

\- " _oh, veo que no sabe las intenciones de cierta sailor. No crea que por que me tenga cerca y sepa el secreto de serena, me va a controlar o no claro que no,esta muy equivocada si piensa que me puede controlar a mi o a las chicas! -_ pensaba molly mientras veia a luna

* * *

 **en sapporo: serena**

hoy era el dia del concierto, serena estaba en su camerino, llevaba puesta una bata color rosada, su pelo suelto con una vincha de estrellas color plata, estaba maquillada ligeramente con colores suaves.

De pronto la puerta de su camerino se abren

\- estas lista lari?

\- si haroto - dijo mordiendose un poco el labio inferior

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdon por la tardanza, pero estuve sin ideas,además estoy con ni nueva historia " la sirenita serena"**

 **Esperó les alla gustado este capítulo, prometo que el proxino sera mas largo**

 **Nos leemos pronto 😘😘**


	9. Nota

**Hola mis queridas lectoras**

 **Bueno como saben soy nueva en fanfiction asi que no se mucho, ademas tengo algo de vergüenza por que a mi edad esto seria cosa de niños, pero los animes no solo marcaron mi infancia sino que en momentos de tristeza me alegraron y mucho, yo tengo catorce en unos meses cumplo quince años, y bueno en mi colegio no hay muchos que a mi edad les guste loa animes asi que me da algo de pena aun asi que por ello yo cree una facebook para que me puedan mandar mensajes me puedan pedir adelantos de mia historias.**

 **Bueno en facebook pueden buscarme como serenity selene flores, quise poner moon peno no se pudo por reglas o algo asi de facebook asi que flores fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**

 **Bueno mis queridas lectoras eso es todo, las quiero y besos.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a yssareyes48 quien me a seguido con mi historia "la sirenita serena" y por ello les dare un adelanto de la historia, "la sirenita serena" espero les guste**.

 **Capítulo 6**

Casa tsukino

Serena, y el matrimonio tsukino, conversaban, y le enseñaban algunas cosas a serena sobre los humanos, cuando de pronto escuchan que la puerta principal se abria

\- mamá, papá ya llegue!

Estamos en el comedor hijo! - grito ikuko

Sammy camina hasta el comedor, cuando llegó se sorprendió

\- quien es ella mamá - dijo mientras señalaba a serena

\- ella es tu prima serena, sammy

\- pero tu nunca me contastes que tenias hermanos, mamá - diho aun sorprendido

\- bueno eso ahora no importa, serena se quedará un tiempo aqui si? - dijo ikuko con una sonrisa

Sammy dejo sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa, ikuko sirvió la comida, claro que le tuvieron que ayudar a serena, mientras comian

\- y serena por que estas aqui? - dijo sammy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 9: UN CONCIERTO

En el escenario Haroto y Serena estaba hay arriba, haroto llevaba un un pantalón color azul noche, una camisa de mangas color blanco y una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón, zapatos color negros,

\- hola gente de Sapporo - grito animado desde el escenario, tenía un micrófono color dorado - bueno hoy para iniciar el show, mi hermana Larissa Manuela va a cantar una de sus nuevas caciones - dijo, la gente grito de emoción

Serena suspiro tratando de relajarse, ella tenía un vestido color azul brillante ajustado con escote en corazón, le llegaba hasta el muslo y era de falda, campaña todo el vestido tenia pequeños brillos plateados que parecian estrellas, el cabello lo tenía suelto

\- den le una cálida bienvenida a Larissa Manuela - grito haroto, serena salió con sus micrófono en las manos, su micrófono era color plateado como luna

\- hola gente! - grito animada todos gritaron alocados - esta cancion la escribe sobre algo que me paso hace poco espero le guste - dijo y empezó a soñar música, respiro hondo y cerró los ojos u empezo a cantar

 **Como fue que se marcho, sin darme cuenta  
Como fue que me dejo, promesas sueltas.**

 **Me creí mejor con el, me hizo ser la que soñé  
Y un segundo se acabo. **

El público enloqueció, sin saber que esa cancion estaba todos sus sentimientos hacia él. Haroto se habai dado cuenta pero no iba a decirle nada no ahora que ella sufria y mucho.

 **Y ahora vuelvo a ser quien era ayer  
Nadie o solo alguien del revés.**

 **Y ahora se, que ya no contaras lunares en mi espalda  
Y se que ya no escribirás te quiero en mi ventana  
Y se que todo se me fue y vuelvo a ser la rara**

 **Nuca fui muy popular, ni tuve estrellas  
Y me acostumbre a pisar alguna piedra.**

 **Fue contigo que empece, a poner mi mundo en pie.  
Y en un segundo se rompió. **

Haroto se molesto un poco, pues sabía que esa cancion describia su vida en Tokio como hija de ken. Serena sólo recordaba aquellos días en la secundaria, junto con molly y sus amigas la cuales había hecho en ese pequeño tiempo.

 **Y ahora vuelvo a ser quien era ayer  
Nadie o solo alguien del revés.**

 **Y ahora se, que ya no contaras lunares en mi espalda  
Y se que ya no escribirás te quiero en mi ventana  
Y se que todo se me fue y vuelvo a ser la rara.  
Y ahora se, que ya no me veré brillando en tus pupilas  
Se, que mientras tu sonríes yo me coso heridas  
Ves, que todo se me fue y vuelvo a ser la rara.**

Empezó a recordar a darien y los días felices que vivian juntos, cuando ella pensaba que el la amaba, cuando iban al parque y a comer helados, de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas de tristeza, el público sólo gritaba de emoción, sin saber que ella sufria.

 **Puede que no sea la mejor, es mas  
Puede que ni sepa amar  
Y de arena hacer castillos.**

 **Puede que no sea la mejor pero soy yo  
Con mis noches y mi sol  
Estés tú o no conmigo.**

 **Y ahora se, que ya no contaras lunares en mi espalda  
Y se que ya no escribirás te quiero en mi ventana  
Y se que todo se me fue y vuelvo a ser la rara.  
Y ahora se, que ya no me veré brillando en tus pupilas  
Se, que mientras tu sonríes yo me coso heridas  
Ves, que todo se me fue y vuelvo a ser la rara  
Y vuelvo a ser la rara…**

Terminó la canción y se quedó callado mientras el público aplaudía por la canción

\- bueno esa fue la nueva cancion de la Larissa Manuela - dijo nervioso haroto ya que su hermana no reaccionaba - habra un breve intermedio - dijo y se llevó a serena hacia los camerinos

 **En el público**

Las sailor's inners, estaban desconsertadas por lo del intermedio qie era muy pronto.

\- que creen que aya pasado chicas? - pregunto Lita desconcertada

\- seguro hubo una falla o algo - dijo tranquila Amy

\- si debe ser eso - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

 **En otro parte del público**

Darien y rini estaban algo intrigados por lo sucedido, darien estába dudando o lo parecia pero lo que nadue sabía era que a el esa voz le era ya conocida.

Rini estaba preocupada por su madre, era una suerte que Kari se había quedado dormída y sabai que no se levantará hasta dentro de cinco horas, por que si hubiera estado hay ella hubiera grito su habitual _Mami!_ Y sabía que eso no era bueno.

\- rini esa voz se me hace parecida - murmuró darien, rini se sobre salto

\- no creo que la conozcas darien - dijo nerviosa

\- era sólo una suposición - dijo darien

 **En el camerino**

Haroto estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, serena estaba sentada en la silla de su maquillador ( esa mesa donde hay un espejo y ponen sus maquillajes y joyas)

\- ahora me vas decir que pasó en Tokio - dijo con recelo, ella no quería comentar que fue lo que pasó en Tokio con ese _tipo_ como haroto lo llamaba

\- me fue infiel con una de mis guardianas - dijo irritada y con dolor mientras se retocaba su maquillaje

\- por que no me lo dijistes antes - dijo severo

\- por que se que eres capas de matarlo - dijo seriamente

\- ya….en eso tienes razón - dijo desviando la mirada, seguía en su misma pose - acaso lo amas? - murmuró con molestia

\- claro que no! - grito sobresaltada levantandose de su silla

\- entonces por que no quieres que lo mate por lo que te hizo? - dijo molesto

\- esta bien si lo amo - dijo dolida

\- lo sabía, a mi no me puedes mentir - dijo frunciendo el ceño

Mejor vamos que ya termino el intermedio y no creo que sea bueno hacerlos esperar, ya sabes que decir verdad - dijo, serena sólo ascendió deprimida - vamos entonces

Había mucha gente que había venido a verlos, respiro hondo y suspiro.

\- hola gente ahora les voy a cantar mi nueva cancion que se llama _mi vida sin tí - dijo_ serena

 **Un día más vuelve a empezar,  
duerme la luna en San Sebastían  
busco café, oigo llover y pienso  
en ti.**

 **Que guapo estás al despertar,  
tan despeinado y sin arreglar,  
me hace feliz verte a mi lado y  
pienso en ti. **

Recordó aquellos días cuando veía a darien despertar, cada vez que ella iba a espiarlo muy temprano. La gente sólo aplaudía, darien que estaba escuchando atentamente aquella cancion, sentía que debia a ver detenido a serena para que no se fuera d eso lado sabía que había perdido, pero aún tenía esperanzas aprendería a demostrar su amor a su amada con ayuda de su hija mayor.

 **Vamos a querernos toda la vida,  
como se quieren la noche y el día  
cuando hablan de ti,  
Vamos a querernos  
en cualquier vida,  
Porque prefiero dejarme morir  
que estar sin ti.**

 **Nada es igual cuando no estás,  
cuando no vuelves de pasear,  
oigo reír a mi equilibrio  
y pienso en ti.**

 **Pienso en ti y vuelves a mí,  
vuelve la paz que un día perdí,  
choque frontal, nadie con vida  
y yo sin ti.**

 **Vamos a querernos toda la vida,  
como se quieren la noche y el día  
cuando hablan de ti,  
Vamos a querernos  
en cualquier vida,  
Porque prefiero dejarme morir  
que estar sin ti. **

Ambos recordaron sus vidas no sólo la de ahora sino tambien la del pasado donde su amor era prohibido, cuanto se arrepentian de no haber sabido revelado su secreto el uno al otro.

 **(let´s go)**

 **Te necesito aquí, cerca de mi,  
muy cerca de mi, muy cerca  
te necesito aquí, verte feliz que  
vuelvas por mi, que vuelvas para  
quererme, cuidarme , acostarme,  
hablarme y darme la mano, un beso,  
un regalo y verte dormido,  
sonriente, conmigo  
y decir que te espero, que te echo de menos.**

 **Quiero entender mi vida sin ti  
no quiero escuchar consuelos de  
nadie,  
quiero gritar, correr hacia ti, no  
quiero entender que al morir me mataste  
quiero vivir... pensando en ti.**

Todo el lugar fue llebado de aplausos y grititos de felicidad de docenas de niñitas, rini gritaba alentando a su madre y a su tío sin que darien supiera claro.


End file.
